Love, Life and Stuffness, my version
by DominaNocte
Summary: I read Love, Life and Stuffness IbikiNaruto by imXcoldX1891 and found myself wondering what it would be like if each shot was longer, well here's the result. I don't own anything, not even the idea, still it's fiction and fantasy y' know?
1. Chapter 1

1 – Air

An: So this is my version of imXcoldX1891's fic named "Love, Life and Stuffness IbikiNaruto". Hope you enjoy it!

Ibiki had had a long day at work the first time he met the young blond. Not only had some ninja captured a spy inside of Konoha but Anko had been plastered from the drinking she had done the night before. So he had been all alone breaking a spy, making plans of how to improve the search for more spies and filling out the paperwork he didn't know why he was supposed to do. If Ibiki had to be honest he figured Anko and the Hokage sent him part of their share when they didn't feel like doing it. Still it was becoming a bit too much, oh, had he mentioned he hadn't slept in three days?

Walking down the streets of Konoha to relax Ibiki ignored the cautious gazes of his fellow Shinobi and the Konohan civilians. The Shinobi knew who he was of course while the civilians didn't like to look at the scars on his face.

Suddenly a yellow and orange ball came flying in his direction, well not a ball he noted when he looked down, but a person. The child had big blue eyes and yellow hair, clad in an orange jumpsuit Ibiki couldn't for the life of him understand why the ANBU had problems caching the brat. The moment was ruined by the sound of cursing and the feel of agitated approaching chakra. Braking gaze with the brat Ibiki could see three ANBU running over the rooftops, beside him the Kyuubi-brat sent him a quick look before disappearing into an alley.

When the ANBU came closer Ibiki finally understood the reason for the brat's quick retreat, the ANBU were all covered in some kind of green goo and glitter. One of the ANBU Ibiki noted even had some burn marks on his clothes, not that anyone beneath a Jōnin would notice thought.

The ANBU finally caught sight of him and stopped dead in their tracks, raising an eyebrow Ibiki wondered if they would be brave enough to ask him for directions. The moment of his eyebrow however seemed to be enough to startle the Shinobi out of their stupor as they did a 180' turn and disappeared.

Then the kid in the jumpsuit appeared again. Thanking him for not giving him away thee kid grinned at him and took off running down the street. Ibiki could feel the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile before he smothered the expression. Still the kid might not be that bad after all, he was like a fresh breath of air after being coped up inside for far too long.


	2. Chapter 2

2 – Apple

Ibiki looked down on the young man at his side, the boy who recently had saved not only his friends, but the whole of Konoha. Ibiki had worked with the man during some of the more pressing moments where the intelligence gathered from the interrogation sessions were worth more than gold. The boy may look clue-less and naïve, but beneath the mask the young man projected there lay a sharp intelligence not many had seen. Ibiki had seen the boy without his mask of a cheerful and dumb blond a handful times in the last three years they had worked together. The boy cold be cruel and surprisingly resourceful when faced to working on an interrogation. And who would really expect Naruto to be an ANBU?

Right now the fox-mask was half on - half of, to Ibiki's pleasure as it allowed him to discreetly study, at least part of, that whisker lined face. The blond trusted him enough to let his true self shine through. The boy was currently eating an apple and Ibiki felt a shudder go down his back as that pink, wonderful, wicked little tongue sneaked out to wipe up a drop of fruit juice threatening to fall to the floor.

Ripping his eyes away from the image and forcing the picture of what that tongue could be licking instead of a fruit Ibiki cleared his throat. This of course caught Naruto's attention and the younger moved his gaze from the view of the Hokage Mountain to Ibiki. Naruto tilted his head to the side in a silent question and Ibiki forced a blush from his cheeks.

Clearing his throat Ibiki decided that enough is enough and finally uttered the words that had been on his tongue for weeks.

"Naruto" the blond fixed his eyes at Ibiki, almost making him lose his voice, but he pressed on none the less. "Would you go out with me?" Naruto having bitten into the apple recently choked before he began chuckling. Confused, and a little hurt, Ibiki crossed his arms and waited for the blond to finish.

Finally the blond stopped laughing. "I'd love to Ibiki-san." Slowly the bandana-clad man felt a smile stretch his lips.

Note: Ok. Sorry it took me sooo long to update, but I haven't been in the mood for writing in a while so *shrugs*. Well there you have it, hope you like it. *winks* see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

3 – Beginning

It was evening and Naruto was standing at the top of the Hokage Mountain, looking at the village bathing in the twilight's last rays of light. Soon night would be there chilling the air to an almost – but not quite – freezing temperature. A movement in the corner of his eye and a whisper of shifting air alerted him to the arrival of another person.

Still Naruto didn't move and when strong arms caught him in an embrace he relaxed into them, knowing the person meant him no harm. Together they watched as the light faded from view, leaving the village to be bathed in shadows. The chill began permeating the air and Naruto clad in only his pants and an armless top shivered slightly. The arms which up until that moment had been simply resting around Naruto's abdomen drew him backwards into a hard and warm chest. Gently a hand rose to card through his hair and Naruto could feel his eyes falling shut at the sensation. A big sign of trust from any Shinobi and he could feel the man behind him hum gently in a deep voice, the vibrations notable even through the thick black overcoat the man wore.

A small nudge of Naruto's hand was enough for the scarred older man, in whose embrace Naruto was caught, to understand what the younger blond wanted. Swiftly, with elegance not many expected from the scarred man, one hand formed a single sign and all that remained on the top of the Hokage Mountain was once again a whisper of air and a startled bird.

The two appeared in a barley lit bedroom. For a moment the two of them were still, then Naruto was being spun around to face his lover. Large, callused hands that framed Naruto's cheeks had him looking up at the older man. Deep brown eyes were watching him. Searching for the reason of Naruto's silence and the depression normally kept carefully at bay by the blond. This man however was possibly one of the few who could understand him. Kakashi-sensei had understood what it meant to be an outcast of the village and the chock it was to no longer be its' pariah.

"Bad day?" The Morino's deep voice was soothing and Naruto closed his eyes, relived that the man understood the reason for the sadness weighting him down.

"Mmmmm, just old memories playing tricks. Nothing important." Eyes searched his face to see if he needed to discuss the matter or not. The man was after all educated in psychology and knew the consequences of not talking or processing memories.

"If you're sure." A soft kiss was placed on Naruto's mouth and the tension still in Naruto's body disappeared in a rush. Placing his arms around the taller man's neck Naruto leaned in for another kiss, a harder one this time. Pulling back for air Naruto felt a mischievous smile make its way onto his face.

For Naruto knew that when Ibiki gave him that look, he was starting something he better finish!

AN: DONE! Finally! Yeah! 515 words, just over one page. I know I'm not writing overly fast, but at least I'm getting somewhere.

Reviews? There will be cake in the end…


End file.
